Lucunya Cerita Cintaku
by Doyon Ardiansyah
Summary: Naruto yang sifatnya bodoh menyukai Hinata dan berharap untuk menjadi miliknya. Author By: Doyon Ardiansyah (Author paling amatir)


Disclaimer : Segala unsur yang ada di Naruto sepenuhnya, seluruhnya, semuanya, seadanya milik Masashi Kishimoto (bener nggak?)

Genre: Cinta dan humor

Warning : Naruto tapi khas Indonesia, garing, fanfic pertama, alur cerita simple dan standar, ngebosenin, nggak mutu, gaje, OOC, author amatiran, dan lain lain

Rate: K+ aja deh

Author: Doyon Ardiansyah

NB: Disini aku cuma focus pada Naruto, Sasuke dan Hinata saja. Ceritanya Naruto sama Sasuke sahabat sejati banget. Maaf ini fiksi belaka. Jika ada kesamaan tempat dan nama, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Summary: Naruto yang sifatnya bodoh menyukai Hinata yang cantik dan berharap menjadi miliknya.

.

=DI KAMAR MANDI=

Seeerrrrrrrrrr (suara shower)

Buuk!

Terdengar suara memukul dinding

"SIIIAAAAALLLL…!", terdengar teriakan yang sangat keras tapi anehnya tidak terdengar oleh siapapun *yaiyalaah,, orang teriaknya dari hati hehehhehe,* *digebukin satu RW*

Tak bisa dipungkiri, dia selalu memikirkan apa yang dulu tidak pernah dia lakukan, dia selalu marah, marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apakah orang sepertiku bisa melakukannya?, err, huaaaaccch" itulah kata-kata yang terucap dari laki-laki berambut kuning landak yang cetar membahana badai ulala sesuatu duecchh. Dialah Naruto.

LUCUNYA CERITA CINTAKU

(backsound: bullet for my valentine – last fight)

Ting tong

Ckleeek,,,(pintu terbuka)

"Ehh, nak Sasuke mau berangkat sekolah sama naruto ya?, sebentar, dia lagi mandi tuh, ayo masuk dulu" sambut ibu Naruto yang tidak lain tidak bukan bernama juminten, eh maksudnya kushina *author ditendang kushina*

"Nggak usah Tante, saya tunggu di sini aja, hehehe" sambil menunjukkan senyuman lebar yang secara tidak sadar memperlihatkan jigong yang ada digigi Sasuke *pria yang jorok*. Kushina menahan tawa. *author dibakar fans Sasuke*

"Oh, ya udah aku kasih tahu Naruto dulu ya kalau kamu nungguin, biar agak cepetan dikit mandinya, hehehehehe" Kushina tersenyum lebar dan secara tidak sengaja memperlihatkan jigongnya juga, bahkan lebih banyak. Sasuke pun menahan tawa.

Kushina lalu menuju kamar mandi. Kushina berhenti sebentar didepan pintu dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu…..

"NAAARUUUUTOOOO!, MANDINYA CEPETAN DIKIT DITUNGGU SASUKE NOOOOOH...!"

Seketika bumi bergetar bak diguncang gempa 100 SR dikurangi 99 SR, jadinya 1 skala rather(?).

Bukan hanya itu, kaca rumah Kushina pun pecah semuanya bahkan kaca-kaca rumah sampai radius 100 km ikut pecah, termasuk layar laptop author.

Suami Kushina yaitu Minato seketika terjungkal dari tempat tidurnya dan berkata: "Yah, lagi-lagi." Sambil memasang wajah pasrah

Back to story-

"Iya iya Ma" Naruto lalu mempercepat mandinya. Setelah selesai Naruto lalu pergi ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 10 dari 2 lantai rumahnya(?).

Dengan secepat kilat yang menyambar-nyambar, Naruto ganti baju dan dalam hitungan detik Naruto sudah sampai di meja makan lalu menenggak segalon, eh segelas susu lalu berpamitan dengan ibunya.

Ckleeek, Naruto membuka pintu

"Oi Sasuke, udah lama nunggunya?"

"Enggak kok, paling baru 10 menit 37 detik"

.tek

.tek

.tek

"Nah, sekarang jadi 10 menit 40 detik". *Naruto sweatdrop*

"Halah, udah ayo berangkat nanti telat lagi!"

"Oke, brather" sambil bergaya ala repper. *Naruto sweatdrop*

Singkat cerita Naruto dan Sasuke sudah tiba di Sekolah mereka

Jreng jreng jreng "SMK Negeri 1 Konoha" Jreng jreng jreng

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan dikoridor kelas dan seperti biasa Naruto berjalan dengan PD-nya sambil senyum-senyum dan hal itu tentu saja membuat murid-murid termasuk sasuke yang melihatnya muntah berjamaah.

Naruto dan Sasuke memang sudah sahabatan dari kecil, pokoknya manis asam pahit kecut pedes kehidupan udah dijalani bersama,

Back to story-

Sesampainya didepan kelas XIIA yang merupakan kelas mereka, tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti diiringi munculnya rona merah diwajahnya.

Naruto ternyata memandang seseorang yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Hinata. Wanita yang sudah disukainya sejak masih SMP, tetapi Naruto tidak pernah menyatakan perasaannya karena merasa kurang pantas untuknya, katanya sih: aku masih belum pantas disisinya, dia berhak mendapatkan lebih atas diriku *cieeeeeeeee, puitis beud….

Hinata merupakan siswa paling populer di SMK N 1 Konoha. Bagaimana tidak? Dia lah yang pualuing cuantik dan smart di sekolahnya, udah gitu baik hati lagi.

Back to story-

"Oey Naruto, lo kenapa, oey oey." Panggil Sasuke sambil mengayun-ayunkan telapak tangannya diwajah Naruto

"Jangan-jangan kesambet ni anak" batin Sasuke

Sasuke lalu pergi dan tak berselang lama Sasuke datang dengan menenteng palu raksasa

JDDDDDARRR!

"AOWW,, SAAASSUUUKEEE, KENAPA LU PUKUL GUA?" murka Naruto sambil menahan kesakitan dan kepedihan *halah*

Hinata yang menyaksikan peristiwa tadi hanya tertawa kecil.

"Abis lu nglamun sih, hehehe, emang lu lagi ngliatin siapa sih sampai segitunya?" Tanya Sasuke menggoda

"Mau tau aja lu", jawab Naruto ketus

"Ya udah deh", respon Sasuke malas

Lalu bel pun berbunyi

Tung tung tung, kepada seluruh siswa, dimohon untuk masuk ke kelas karena pelajaran akan segera dimulai, tung tung tung *ni sekolah apa stasiun sih?

Tak lama berselang datang guru kakashi, wali kelas XIIA sekaligus guru bahasa inggris

"Good morning students?"

"Good morning sir",

"Today, we will study about conditional sentence, are you ready?"

Krik krik krik krik krik krik krik

"I said, are you READY?" sambil mengeluarkan chidori

"READY SIR!" jawab serempak sambil memasang senyum ketakutan

"Good, hahahaha" *tawa sadis

"Sebelum itu saya akan mengabsen satu-satu ya"

-MOHAMMAD NEJI SYAHPUTRA

Hadir!

-KIBA ALAMSYAH

Hadir!

-ZUMROTUSSAKURA

Hadir

-CHOJI BAGUS PRATAMA

Hadir!

-SRI TENTEN WULANDARI

Hadir

-AHMAD SASUKE

Hadir!

-IMAM SHIKAMARU MAULANA

Zzzzzzzzzzzz, groooook, zzzzzzzzz

Ciuuuuuuuu, KLONTANG,, sebuah benda padat mirip penghapus sukses mendarat di kepala shikamaru

"Eh, eh, eh, hadir pak" sambil mengusap benjol dikepalanya

-NARUTO TEJO SUTOMO

HAAAADDDDDIIIIIRRRRRRR !, sambil bergaya ala ROCKER

Buk buk buk buk buk buk glontang ter ter ter buk buk buk buk,, *naruto babak belur dihajar teman-temannya karena lebay.

-SITI INOWATI

Hadir

-AYU HINATA RAHMAWATI

Hadir

-SAI TONI ROJIM

"Mmmmhh, menurut buku ini, jika guru sudah memanggil nama kita waktu diabsen, kita harus mengucapkan hadir sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan" "Hadir Paak!"

Dan bla bla bla bla bla

.

.

"Sebelum pelajaran dimulai, Bapak mau mengumumkan siapa yang mendapat nilai terbaik dan terburuk waktu ulangan kemarin"

Semua tampak tenang karena sudah menduga siapa yang mendapatkannya

"Yang mendapat nilai terbaik yaitu HINATA, dengan nilai 100" *semua tepuk tangan

"Dan yang mendapat nilai terburuk yaitu NARUTO, dengan nilai 0,1" huuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, sambil dilempar meja, kursi, papan tulis, meja guru, tas dan sepatu kearah naruto.

Beginilah nasib menjadi anak terbodoh sesekolahan. Sangat berbeda dengan wanita yang disukainya. Itulah yang membuatnya merasa minder.

"Oke, now let's start this lesson", perintah guru Kakashi

Saat pelajaran berlangsung Naruto tak henti-hentinya memandang sesosok wanita *jiaaah, emang kuntilanak* yang ada di barisan paling depan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata, naruto terus terus terus dan terus memandangnya.

Hal itu membuat Naruto blushing (rona merah diwajah) dan cengengesan sendiri dan itu telah sukses membuat teman-teman yang melihatnya sweatdrop dan muntah berjamaah. Jangan kan teman sekelas, tukang parkir, tukang ojek, tukang jamu, orang gila, monyet, kambing, sapi ikut muntah muntah.

.

Bel pun berbunyi

Tung tung tung, pelajaran telah selesai, para siswa dipersilahkan istirahat, tung tung tung

.

"Oke students, kalian boleh istirahat, jangan lupa kerjakan PR tadi ya, okey cyin?" sambil memasang wajah genit

"BAIK PAAK" *sambil muntah serempak

.

=DI KANTIN=

"Eh, Nar" Sasuke membuka pembicaraan

"Apa?" jawab naruto malas

"Gue perhatiin waktu pelajaran elu kok suka senyum2 sendiri sih, kyak orgil aja?" Tanya Sasuke dibarengi memakan Nasi Rames pesanannya.

"Eiy, siapa bilang, nggak kok" jawab Naruto jaim sambil ngunyah Chocolatos

"Alah, nggak usah lempar batu sembunyi tangan deh *gax nyambung*, gue tau lu lagi merhatiin seseorang" jawab Sasuke yakin

"Enggak tuh" jawab Naruto yang masih saja cuek

Karena kesal Sasuke lalu memandang Saruto dengan tatapan yang tajam

1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik

Naruto masih cuek sambil ngunyah makanannya

5 detik, 6 detik, 7 detik

Naruto mulai sedikit panik tapi masih ngunyah makanannya

9 detik, 10 detik, 11 detik

Naruto mulai pucat dan memuntahkan makanannya

"KYAAA, Sasuke MAHOOO….."

JDAAAAR ! Sasuke sukses mendaratkan palu raksasanya ke naruto. Benjol seketika.

"Jangan bicara yang nggak nggak"

"Aow, iya iya, aku ngaku deh", rintih Naruto

"Nah, sekarang cerita", pinta Sasuke

"Iya nih Sas, gue lagi naksir sama cewek, lu tau nggak siapa?"

"Oooh, gue tahu,, mmmm, let me thing, pasti inisialnya H"

"Kok tahu, trus?"

"mmmmmh, belakangnya A"

"Iiihh, kok tau juga siih", kata Naruto genit

"Ya elah, bilang dong kalau kamu suka sama si HUDA anak kelas B"

Naruto seketika berubah jadi kyubi ekor 4 dan mengobrak-abrik seluruh kantin, tiba-tiba datanglah Yamato yang langsung menyembuhkan Naruto dari belenggu cakra Kyubi. Semua yang di kantin langsung tepuk tangan.

.

Tung tung tung, istirahat telah selesai, para siswa dimohon kembali ke kelas, tung tung tung

.

=DI KELAS=

NB: Kelas kebetulan lagi jam kosong dan diisi dengan keributan.

"Oiy Naruto", panggil Sasuke

Naruto cuek

"oiy, Naruto"

Naruto tetep cuek

"OIY NARUUUTOOO" *teriak pake toak tepat 1 cm ditelinga naruto

"Jiiaaaahh, iya iya, apaan sih" ketus naruto

"Jangan cuek gitu dong, gue tadi cuma bercanda, gue tau kok lu suka ma siapa" jawab Sasuke meyakinkan

"Cih, nggak percaya gue",

"Dibilangin, gue tau lu suka sama Hinata, iya kan?"

DEG

"Kok lu tau sich?" jawab Naruto agak malu

"Ya tau lah, siapa coba cowok yang nggak suka sama cewek kayak Hinata, secara dia cantik, pintar, manis, ramah, lembut, baik hati, rajin menabung, suka menolong, kalem, bla bla bla bla bla

NB: promosi Sasuke memakan waktu 30 menit

"Iya nih Sas,, hehehe, tapi apa bisa cowok kayak gue ini mendapatkan Hinata, gue kan orangnya bodoh, kucel, ceroboh, jarang mandi, berisik, pemalas, pengangguran sejati, bla bla bla bla bla

NB: promosi Naruto memakan waktu 1 jam

"Bisa, percaya deh sama gue, nanti gue bantu" kata Sasuke

"Beneran Sas?", cling cling cling *mata naruto bersinar sinar

"Iya, sahabat kan bagaikan kedondong, eh kepompong"

"Thanks my honey sweety :D" sambil peluk sasuke

Sasuke koma seketika, 2 menit kemudian Sasuke sadar

"Gini Nar, kenapa nggak coba langsung tembak aja?"

"Yaelah, nggak bisa segampang itu dong Sas, gue rencananya mau pendekatan dulu" tekan Naruto

"Udah pernah ngobrol sama dia belum?"

"Belum pernah, hehehe, soalnya gue suka agak grogi kalau deket cewek"

"Ampun deh, lu udah punya nomernya?"

"Blum, hehehe" Naruto cengengesan

"Ya udah tunggu bentar" Sasuke lalu keluar Kelas meninggalkan Naruto

*10menit kemudian*

"Nih nomernya", sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas

"Loh, dapet dari mana?", Tanya Naruto penasaran sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang banyak ketombe dan sarang kecoa.

"Hellooow!, ini zaman modern coy,, gue tadi mampir ke warnet bentar trus bikin akun Facebook baru, trus gue add facebooknya Hinata, kalau nggak salah namanya "Hienatha Cllalu Ciayiank Phapieh and mhamieh."

Nah setelah diconfirm gue inbox dia buat minta nomernya dengan alasan pengen kenalan dan inilah hasilnya.

"Dasar aneh lu Sas, tapi nggak apa-apa lah, yang penting dapat nomernya, yieppieii…", Naruto merasa sangat girang, itu loh vokalis nidji #woy, itu giring.

Tak lama bel sialan pun berbunyi (lagi)

Tung tung tung, pelajaran telah selesai, para siswa dipersilahkan pulang, tung tung tung

=DI RUMAH NARUTO=

Naruto yang baru pulang dari sekolah langsung tepar dikasur empuknya, yaaaa, meskipun banyak sampah, kecoa, tikus, dan bau busuk tapi tetap nyaman buat tidur.

Hari sudah malam. Naruto baru teringat akan secarik kertas yang tadi diberikan Sasuke. Naruto menatap tajam setajam silet kearah kertas itu. Naruto menelan ludah, darahnya mengalir cepat , jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti genderang mau perang.

Naruto memberanikan diri untuk meng-SMS Hinata. Dia mengeluarkan HP Nokia 1202 dari sakunya. Mulai mencatat nomer, disave setelah itu didelete. Eh, nggak jadi didelete

Dengan perasaan MIXSTIR (mix: campur, stir: aduk) Naruto mengetik sms untuk Hinata

#SMS mode on#

From: Naruto

To: Hinata

Asslamualaikum,

Hi, selamat malam

Naruto menunggu balasan yang tak kunjung dibalas. Padahal dia sudah menunggu sekitar 1 menit yang lalu(?) dan pada akhirnya…

Tilulit tiluit tuang tuang tuang door sms cuy! (ni ringtone loh )

From: Hinata

To: 08xxxxxxxxxx

Waalaikumsalam

Hi, malam juga, ini siapa ya?

From: Naruto

To: Hinata

Aku Naruto, ini Hinata ya?

From: Hinata

To: Naruto

Iya hehehe, ooohh ini Naruto ya

From: Naruto

To: Hinata

Iya, hehehe, Kok kamu langsung kenal aku?

Aku kan nggak pernah ngobrol sama kamu sebelumnya?

From: Hinata

To: Naruto

Ya kenal lah, kamu kan orangnya paling berisik di kelas, hehehehe

From: Naruto

To: Hinata

Sampai sebegitu terkenalnya aku ya, hehehehe

From: Hinata

To: Naruto

Hahahaha, :)

From: Naruto

To: Hinata

Eh, kita dulu waktu SMP satu sekolah loh

From: Hinata

To: Naruto

Eiy, serius Naruto?

Kok aku nggak pernah liat kamu?

From: Naruto

To: Hinata

Hehehe, iya aku dulu orangnya pemalu dan nggak begitu pandai bergaul

From: Hinata

To: Naruto

Oh iya aku inget, kamu kan anak kelas B yang pernah ngompol dikelas, hihihihi

From: Naruto

To: Hinata

Loh, kok kamu bisa tau sih? Jadi malu aku hehehe

From: Hinata

To: Naruto

Berita itu udah kesebar satu sekolah tau, bahkan sampai sekolah sebelah, hihihi

From: Naruto

To: Hinata

Sudah kuduga.

Udah ah, bagian yang ngompol gax usah dibahas, itu kejadian paling memalukan tau..

From: Hinata

To: Naruto

Hahahaha, iya iya

Kamu lucu ya

From: Naruto

To: Hinata

Kamu juga manis Hinata hehehehe

From: Hinata

To: Naruto

Makasih, Aku senang bisa ngobrol sama kamu, kamu ternyata baik orangnya.

Betapa senangnya hati Naruto setelah membaca tulisan itu, pokoknya dag dig dug hatiku dech!

From: Naruto

To: Hinata

Iya, aku juga senang ngobrol sama kamu

Kalau bisa sih ngobrol sungguhan, hehehehe

From: Hinata

To: Naruto

Boleh, kita kan satu kelas

Udah dulu ya, aku mau tidur dulu

Good night Naruto, mimpi yang indah :)

From: Naruto

To: Hinata

Good night juga, mimpiin aku ya, hehehehe

Hening 3detik

"HOOOOREEEEEEEE", Naruto kegirangan, saking girangnya Naruto ber-gangnam style sambil guling-guling(?) Terima kasih ya Tuhan.

=KEESOKKAN HARINYA=

=PERJALANAN MENUJU SEKOLAH=

"Oiy Sasuke", sapa Naruto dibarengi dengan senyum nggak jelasnya

"Apa?", jawab Sasuke males

"Tau nggak sih, kalau semalem gue sms-an sama Hinata. Huaach seneng banget rasanya", jawab naruto dengan ekspresi gembira ria.

"Lha trus?",

"yeee, bukannya ikut seneng",

"Najiis gue kalau ikut-ikut lu",

*Naruto mengerutkan dahinya*

Pada akhirnya selama perjalanan mereka habiskan dengan beradu mulut.

.

=DIKELAS=

"Hai Hinata!, pagi ini makin cantik aja, hehehe", sapa Naruto dengan wajah penuh keikhlasan

"Hai naruto, hehehe, makasih", jawab Hinata manis

"Eeeeh, Hinata anu anu kamu anu anu kamu anu eeeehhhh, kamu sepulang sekolah ada acara nggak?"

"Mmmmh, bentar ya" Hinata berfikir sejenak

(Hening cukup lama)

"Kayaknya nggak ada deh", jawab Hinata dengan polosnya

"Eh eh eh eh, bagaimana?, nggak ada ya?" *ternyata naruto tidur waktu Hinata sedang berfikir

"Iya nggak ada," Hinata menyakinkan

"Kalau gitu gimana kalau kita eeeeehhh, kita anu makan siang bareng iya makan siang bareng, hehehe", kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Mmmmmh, bentar ya" Hinata berfikir lagi

.

(Hening cukup lama)

.

Kali ini Naruto bukan hanya tidur tapi ngiler satu sampai dua galon. Setelah sekitar 20 menit akhirnya Hinata menyetujui. Naruto hanya tersenyum manis tapi dalam hatinya sedang ber-gangnam style ria saking senangnya.

Singkat cerita, sepulang sekolah Naruto mengajak hinata ke sebuah café. ekspresi diam-diaman terlihat dari mereka berdua.

"Hinata",

"Iya Naruto?"

"Setelah ini aku mau ngajak kamu ke suatu tempat, mau kan?", ajak Naruto dengan agak gemetaran

"Boleh Naruto,,," sambil memasang wajah paling manis milik Hinata. Seketika naruto ngeces

Naruto dan Hinata lalu menaiki sebuah mobil merah bermerk PEHRARI milik ayah Naruto. Singkat cerita sampailah mereka di suatu tempat.

Sebuah tempat lebih tepatnya sebuah taman yang dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga yang indah. Termasuk bunga bangkai dan bunga-bunga langka lainnya. Naruto lalu mengajak Hinata duduk disebuah bangku. Dan terjadilah apa yang harusnya terjadi.

"Di sini indah ya Naruto?" Tanya hinata sambil memejamkan mata, menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi.

"I-iya Hinata" gugup Naruto

.

(Hening cukup lama)

.

"Hinata", naruto memulai pembicaraan

"Iya Naruto?" jawab Hinata sambil memejamkan mata dan tersenyum manis. seketika Naruto ngeces

"Kamu kok bisa pinter gitu sih, apa rahasianya?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Mmmmh, nggak ada rahasianya tuh", jawab hinata santai

"Aku mohon hinata" Naruto berlutut sambil memohon pada Hinata

"Tolong bantu aku supaya jadi pinter?, yah yah", Naruto memasang wajah imut se-imut muka author

Karena merasa iba Hinata pun luluh, "Hadeeeeh, iya iya, aku bantu",

"HOOOREEEEEE, makasih yah Hinata", Naruto memeluk Hinata. Hinata blushing mlongo kayak kambing tetangga author *disantet fans Hinata

"Ya udah, nanti malam ke rumahku aja kita belajar bareng, minggu depankan ada ulangan Matematika"

"Siiiaap, hehehehehe", Naruto ketawa ketiwi gak jelas

Tak terasa hari sudah sore

"Ya udah, pulang yuk dah sore nih", ajak Hinata sambil menarik lengan Naruto dan meninggalkan tempat mereka berkesinambungan (?).

.

=MALAM HARI DI RUMAH HINATA=

ting tong

.

Ckleeek

Pintu terbuka dan yang menyambut ialah Hinata.

"Assalamualaikum, Hinata?", salam Naruto sambil memperhatikan Hinata dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Kemeja abu-abu dengan garis-garis biru dan celana pensil jeans dengan rambut dikucir kuda membuat hinata semakin WOW! deh. Naruto seketika blushing dan ngiler sampai membanjiri jakarta, bogor, dan kota-kota sekitar

_"Hinata cantik banget,"_, batin Naruto.

"Waalaikumsalam Naruto, ayo masuk", jawab Hinata sambil memejamkan mata dibarengi senyum manisnya

Hinata yang menyadari Naruto melamun sambil melongo kayak kambing tetangga author (lagi) berusaha menyadarkannya.

"Oiy naruto, kok malah nglamun?", Hinata memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap heran Naruto

"Eh, Iya Hinata, hehehe", Naruto sadar dari alam bawah sadarnya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

.

=DI KAMAR HINATA=

Suasana di dalam begitu hening. Hinata hanya membaca buku paket matematika sedangkan Naruto senyum-senyum sendiri sambil memandang wajahHinata yang ternyata begitu imut ketika sedang serius membaca. saat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto. Naruto salting dan glabakan sambil pura-pura menulis sesuatu. Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Eh hinata, yang ini cara nyelesainnya gimana sih?", naruto membuka modus

"Ohh, yang ini, gampang Naruto, bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla *menjelaskan caranya*"

"Oooohhh", Naruto ber-oh-ria

.

Tak terasa sudah larut malam. Naruto memutuskan untuk pamit pulang dan tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Oh ya Naruto, besok kita belajar bareng lagi ya, soalnya aku suka bete kalau nggak ada temennya, mau ya?"

Betapa senangnya Naruto mendengar tawaran yang langka itu.

.

Setiap malam Naruto selalu datang ke rumah Hinata untuk belajar bersama dan mereka sudah semakin akrab dari sebelumnya.

Malam ini Naruto sangat serius belajar karena besok sudah mau ulangan Matematika. melihat ekspresi Naruto yang serius membuat hinata kagum. _"Naruto ternyata tipe orang yang pantang menyerah, aku kagum sama dia"_, batin Hinata dalam hati.

Sesekali Hinata mencuri pandangan ke arah Naruto yang sedang susah payah membanting tulang (?) menyelesaikan soal Matematika.

"Ah, selesai, hehehe, Hinata coba periksa pekerjaanku", pintaNaruto sambil menyerahkan buku tulis bermerk SIDU bergambar jiraya sedang pose ala dirinya sendiri.

"Mmmmmhh, wah benar semua, kamu hebat Naruto ^_^", puji Hinata

"Hehehe, semua ini kan berkat kamu, makasih ya",

"Hehehehe, ^_^

Mereka bercanda tawa sepanjang malam. main tebak-tebakan, cubit-cubitan, tonjok-tonjokan, dan akhirnya cakar-cakaran (?)

Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia ingin memberitahu apa yang ia rasakan. akhirnya secara spontan, sadar dan blak-blakan...

"Mmmmmh, anu Hinata, aku mau ngomong sesuatu", Naruto gemetaran

"Ngomong aja kale, hehehehe", jawab Hinata menyilakkan rambut panjangnya

"Mmmmmh, HINATA, AKU SUKA KAMU, MAU NGGAK JADI PACARKU?"

Hinata agak kaget dengan pengakuanNaruto dan menciptakan rona merah dipipinya kemudian  
.

Hening

.

"Kau seriusNaruto?" Tanya Hinata

"Apakah mataku berbohong?", Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan pas 3 cm dari wajah Hinata

"Em em" Hinata menggelengkan kepala

"Jadi, bagaimana?", Tanya Naruto sambil menjauhkan wajahnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri dia gugup dan gemetaran setengah hidup menunggu jawaban Hinata

"Mmmmmh, bentar yah", Hinata berfikir

.

(Hening cukup lama)

.

Kali ini Naruto sudah menyiapkan bantal dan selimut buat nunggu Hinata mikir.

"Aku mau Naruto", jawab Hinata polos

"HOOOREEEEEE", Naruto loncat kegirangan

"Tapi dengan satu syarat", tambah Hinata

Naruto seketika lemas, lesu, lunglai dan lebay(?).

"Kamu harus mendapat nilai 100 waktu ulangan Matematika nanti"

"HAAAAH…?", Naruto terbengkalai, eh terbelanga dengan mulut terbuka lebar

"Mau tidak?", tawar Hinata

"Oke dech, demi cintaku padamu Hinata aku akan melakukan apapun demi kau", #sambil berdiri dengan pose siap tempur (backsound: suara jangkrik)

Singkat cerita Naruto mulai melaksanakan persyaratan dari Hinata, pagi, siang, malam, Naruto selalu belajar, belajar dan belajar. Di kamar belajar. Di meja makan belajar. Di ruang keluarga belajar. Di rumah Sasuke belajar. Di WC pun belajar.

Saat ulangan matematika berlangsung, Naruto tampak tenang dan itu sontak membuat siswa yang lain bingung. "tumben ini anak kalem waktu ulangan, biasanya berisik banget", batin satu kelas.

.

=SAAT TIBA PENGUMUMAN NILAI ULANGAN=

"Oke, anak-anak Ibu akan mengumumkan hasil ulangan Matematika minggu kemaren, didengerin ya, awas kalau nggak didengeri nanti ibu pites-pites trus ibu bikin sop",

Semuanya sweatdrop

Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla ….. dan sampailah di nama NARUTO TEJO SUTOMO

Berikutnya NARUTO TEJO SUTOMO. Sang guru sempat berfikir sejenak dan menggelengkan kepala. Naruto sudah panik duluan karena pikiran negative akibat kelakuan si kucing garong,,,

"Naruto,?",

"I-iya Bu"

"Kamu dapat 100 nak,,,,,"

"Ooooh", Naruto ber-oh-ria

Murid lainya :"oooohhh"

.

(Hening sejenak)

.

"AAAPPPPAAAAAHHHH….!" Naruto kaget dengan lebaynya. Murid lain juga mengikuti "APPPPAAAAAAHHHHH...!"

Hinata pun tersenyum dan menghadiahi Naruto dengan ciuman hangat di pipinya sambil berbisik, "Oke, sekarang aku mau jadi pacarmu. Selamat ya…" Naruto hanya melongo seakan tak percaya dengan semua ini.

Yang lain cuma bilang "CIIIYEEEEEE"

Inilah cinta, oh cintaa *author peluk guling

TAMAT

Okey, inilah fanfict pertamaku yang ceritanya sangat simple dan sederhana, fanfict ini terinspirasi dari film thailand. Mungkin masih banyak kekurangan dan ketidakaturan dalam penulisan. Inilah manusia tak pernah luput dari salah. Saya selaku author mengucapkan terimah reviewnya,,,


End file.
